The Curse
by awesomedaughterofhestia
Summary: Hazel is a OOC. Hazel gets torn into pieces when Frank dumps her. But, on top of that she is stuck with a curse, which has an antidote. Will she be able to get over it? Or will she continue to die on the inside bit by bit? This is a LAZEL story FTW!
1. Lazel Moment

**Hazel:**

My heart pounded against my chest, as if I were coming back from a marathon. I am fighting in a leather jacket with a mask covering my face. Our swords clashing, I took a step back. One wrong move and that was it. As quick as a snap, a shadow with sea green eyes, holds a knife against my throat, and says, "Surrender or die!"

I wake up with a start, breathing heavily. Those green eyes are surprisingly familiar, could it be Percy? I push away that thought, remembering it was just a dream. _Just a dream…_ I tried to go to sleep but every time I closed my eyes, a pair of green eyes would haunt my mind. I can't fall asleep, like this, so I decided to go to the beach. I grabbed a blue jacket, and changed into green track pants.

As I approach the beach, I see another figure. Curly hair and an elfish face, I grin, Leo! I softly say, "Leo, why are you up so late."

Leo turns around vividly, and says in surprise, "Hazel! May I ask you the same?"

"Well, I was having err... bad dreams," I trail off, remembering the threat.

"Oh, by the way bad dreams are nightmares," he says with a stiff smile. I can tell something is bothering him.

I stifled a small laugh, "Thanks for the info, Mr. Einstein."

"Are you going to stand there or are you going sit down," Leo says, with his lip curling a bit. _I wonder what he's up to. _I take a seat next to him, surprised that the wind went around us. I shuddered, _I must be imagining this. _

"So why did you come here?" I ask curiously. It really hurts me when my friends aren't well.

"Well, you know the wars over, everything's well. But, I remembered what Nemesis said, I will always be the seventh wheel," Leo says with regret, looking on the ground.

**Frank:**

I wake up, hoping it is morning already. Can this day get any worse? I groggily wake up, and put on my bunny slippers. I tip-toe over to the door, hoping not to wake anyone up. I shudder at last time when I woke someone up from the Ares/Mars cabin. (**A/N: The Roman and Greek camps combined.) **

I guess I haven't talked to Hazel for a long time. I'll talk to her, she's probably awake. I walk towards the Hades/Pluto cabin, as the wind pushed me back. I knock at her door, hoping she would open. I open the doors, only to see her bed empty. My heart raced, I know she goes to the beach whenever she is troubled.

I run to the beach, and my heart sinks. The world crashes down on me. And I was thinking that she loved me.

**Hazel:**

"Say no more," I say in a motherly tone. But, inside I am feeling so bad for him. My heart grew warm as I shifted closer to him. I opened my arms and wrapped them around his scrawny shoulders. I give him a long hug; I felt his heart beat faster with excitement, as he gave the hug back. I rested my head on his shoulders, snuggling in his arms. I felt the whole world stop; as a tear slips down my face, I remember Sammy. I quickly pull back, and I blush real hard. He blushes and quickly tries to cover up with some stupid joke.

**Leo:**

I do have feelings for her, but I know she can never be mine. I walk away leaving her alone at the beach, with a stifled expression. I put on a smug expression, and sulk only to see Frank standing in a mad expression.

"What were you doing?" he questions me.

"What do you mean," I say surprised, hoping that he didn't see the hug.

"Why were you with Hazel?"

"Why can't I be with her?" I quickly say, only to see that I made stuff worse.

"My suspicions are confirmed. It's just that I never thought that…" Frank trailed off, and stormed away to his cabin.

"No, that's not what I meant!" I ran after him, knowing it was no use.

"Ju-just stay away from me," Frank staggered.

"We are just friends, nothing more than that," I tried convincing him.

"I need to sleep, I'll talk to you later," he said. That's all it takes to break a friendship, it can take years to build trust but a second to break it. _All I do is ruin people's life, what use am I?_


	2. The Break Up

**_A/N:_**** This is after the Gaea war. This is also my first fan fiction. I want to improve my writing skills so can people review to HELP MWEEEE! LOL hope you enjoy! Need at least five HELPFUL reviews, to make the next chapter! If you have any ideas on what I should write about, then email me at arushirai3 **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING LISTED BELOW**

**Hazel:**

It has been a few weeks after the war, and the Greeks and Romans have joined camps to make one eccentric camp. Everything is peaceful around here, or for now. Oh there's Frank, he is coming towards me, so finally we can talk. But, with that look on his face, something tells me that there is bad news.

"Hey Hazel, I wanted to talk to you about something," said Frank.

"Hi Frank, what's up?"

"Uh Hazel…" and he turned away.

"Well… Frank face me when you're speaking!" I said with worried look.

"Hazel, I don't know how to put this, but we aren't right for each other," He exacerbated.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him in horror. After all that we have been through, he would abandon me now? No, I can't believe that, Frank would never do that to me. He trusts me with his life; literally, he can't break my trust, either.

"I just don't feel like I like you anymore. There comes a time in life, where we have to move on and forget the past."

"No! No! NO!" I cried, "Forget the past? That's what I did my whole life. I did forget my past FOR YOU. And you are asking me to do more! I can't believe I ever liked you. I thought we were together. After more than three months, you end this like this!" I am infuriated. I hate these boys and love.

"Hazel, listen to me, I don't love you anymore," he said

"Why?" I said holding back my tears.

"I want to be single and free from any-"

"It's not like I suppress you, I'm not the person who thinks you're _cheating _on me."

"You probably still love Sammy," he said quickly.

"More than you? No, no is this why you're breaking up with me, something to do with a person who is already dead. I liked him about a century ago. You're holding that against me. No I know you, you wouldn't do that to me."

"Haze, calm-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Calm down, it's going to be all right, you can date Leo. He's desperate."

"Now its Leo again. You thought I cheated on you right?"

"Yes, wait no, it's just that you stare at him so longingly, I feel like you like him better than me."

At that I fell silent, I can't argue anymore, I'm just not that type of person. "Fine, leave me, desert me, see if I care"

"I knew it! You were cheating on me."

"Damn you! I swear, I will never fall in love again! May Venus mark my words!" I bellowed, letting my anger out and sobbed.

And that's when I saw _her_!

**A/N: Sorry this is so short; I want to see how many people like this so I can continue on! Anyway, I would be happy to take criticism so be hard on me. Just no flaming, ok!**


	3. The Clash

**Thank you to Hazel daughter of Hades 13 yay, you made my day by reviewing! Need more reviews. But anyway, I dedicate this chapter to Hazel daughter of Hades 13. YAYAYAYAY! Please read and comment. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. Leo and Hazel are two years apart right?**

Hazel:

I'm crying over that… useless piece of crap. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe it was mine. No I have to believe in myself and not tear myself apart. Maybe I should talk to him. No, I will focus on my skills. But, can't I love without heartbreaks. Is Venus playing with my life, like one of her "stories?"

That's when I saw a woman, quite tall but amazingly beautiful with long blonde hair and soft blue eyes. I feel jealous of her, yet something about this woman tells me that I've met her somewhere before. Something… Her face seems to get prettier by the second. Is she supermodel? But why would a model be at Camp? That's when it hit me, she's -

"Did I hear my name?" asked the woman.

"Oh, Venus!" I realized and I stepped back, hoping she wouldn't hurt me.

"Honey," Venus said with concern, "like Frank said, you need to move on, don't be stuck in time. And certainly don't-," she was interrupted by me, I was really upset.

"Oh, now EVEN you go rambling on how to move on, and blah, blah!" I said in an irritated tone, "I thought you out of all the people-gods could understand my situation. But no you can't even live up to your name! You are the most useless—"

"Hazel Levesque! Shut up!" said Venus, shown by her expression clearly hurt. I soon would regret sudden outburst. "I know you're upset, but this is no way to speak to a goddess! You were speaking of never loving a boy, right?

"Yes," I whimpered quietly. These gods and their pride, if only… they could be more understanding.

"Well to learn the importance of love, you are now cursed with no boy ever loving you more than a friend unless…"

"But I didn't actually mean it," I muttered.

"That's what they all say… You need to learn a lesson, to truly understand the importance of love. _It's my job_," Venus snickered at the last part. "Good Luck"

Within a snap, my life is never going to be the same ever again. I mustered all my strength, to leave to my cabin.

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but I need some reviews to post longer chapters. I don't care if the same person posts again and again! The goal is 3 reviews for next chapter! BTW this is like a prologue, the real story is going to start from the next chapter, I think.**


	4. Ares vs Hades

Hazel:

Three years. Three years since I loved. Three years since being wanted. Three dreadful years without Fra-, I can't talk about him, without getting teary still. When will I get over him? So you must be wondering what I have been doing. Well right now I'm packing my bags to go back to camp. (**A/N: In the camp they also put the Roman aspect of the city)** The camp I loved so dearly and left three years ago. The people I loved…

*FLASHBACK MOMENT*

The day Venus talked me; I left the camp, not being able to bear the pain. I went to Tuscan, Arizona. The monsters can't track your scent over there. I continued my education, and caught up, and went a bit beyond my grade level.

I wonder how the others have managed their life. I wonder if the remember me, after I suddenly disappeared. I only told Chiron, I guess he must have told the whole camp. _Did Frank miss me, was he worried?_ I thought as I fought back tears. Then, I tried to think a little more cheerfully, is Leo still so childish? I chuckled at that thought. I was also wondering if the couples—I bit my lip — were together.

**Hades:**

Hazel is my daughter. Why didn't I help her? I am so hopeless. Just kidding, nothing is ever MY fault and never hopeless. I am the god of wealth and the Underworld! But, the pain she is in is only that stupid, rotten Ares' fault. I am going to just kill his good for nothing son. My Hazel should know more than to cry over that #$% !. It's been three years… I sigh,_ is this how all_ _teenagers are like? _(**A/N: I know it's a stereotype… LOL) **Today is the winter solstice, I guess I _have _to go to Olympus.

**At Olympus: **"Hey ya'll this is Hades, the cool guy is here. You can clap now." *no claps* "What is wrong with all of you, you tell me to have more _spirit_. Guess what I have more than you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you see today is not a good day to be joking around," said that good-for-nothing-but-bloodshed-**Ares. **

"I'm pretty sure that's your fault!"

"What?"

"Yeah, it probably is your fault, Ares," said Apollo.

"Don't get involved in this. This is between Hades and me. So SHUT UP."

"Yeah," I said.

"Hades, if anything bad happens it would be your fault. You always seem so evil."

"You were the person trying to start a war between the gods themselves a few years ago. You hate me, you tried to frame me. And you say you're better than me."

"The point is?"

"The matter I wanted to discuss with you is about your good-for-nothing son."

"I don't have one son, you know." All the gods start laughing.

"Well at least, I don't go around making babies."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"You know who I am talking about, your Asian son," I snickered.

"Frank?"

"Yeah," I said with a glare.

"You know he is technically not _my_ son, so you should discuss it with-" Ares form flickers and he turns into Mars.

"You were saying?" said Mars

**A/N: Sorry, I'll add another chapter today! I don't have time right now! GTG LOVE YOU ALL, for the fifth chapter I need 6 reviews! There have been three reviews. THREE TO GO! It's really easy to review!**


	5. Home

**A/N: WOOOHOOO EVERYONE GIVE YOURSELVES A PAT! I GOT MORE REVIEWS THAN I EXPECTED. I got 9 reviews! Y'all I got an epic editor/beta-reader! Lightning-AND'Death! I dedicate this chapter to my editor. She did half the awesomeness! LOL, I did the other half ok!**

Chapter 4:

"Your son has hurt my daughter gravely." I informed him, a polite and masked expression spread on my face.

"Well she deserved it." A grim voice countered back, obviously wanting to have a fight brewing in the air.

"What do you mean? Your son is all happy and frolicking in the meadows, with another girl. So what do you suppose, my Hazel to be in despair her whole life?" I raised my eyebrows at the god, danger flickering in my black orbs.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean she should move on, I guess it's not her fault-" He staggered on his own words.

"Really, finally you're admitting your mistake," I snickered, clearly amused.

"That's not what I was going to say, if you let me continue," he glared at me, grumbling some incoherent curses.

"Fine, go on," I mumbled, urging him to continue with a smirk battling to show on my face.

"It runs in the family. SEE WHAT YOU did my awesome dissing powers had no effect." Mars exclaimed, his face screaming 'Short-tempered.'

"WTF" I rolled my eyes at this so called god.

**As the argument continued on, as Hazel was taking a plane to Camp. (A/N: Let's assume that Zeus didn't zap her out of the plane.)**

Hazel

Wow, I'm here. OH SHOOT! I just realized I could have been killed, because I went into Zeus' realm, I thought, wonderly. My hands were shattering and my legs are wobbling at the thought of my future in this plane.

As I shuffled through my purse to get out my phone, I saw a tall boy. His black hair is shagged all over the place, and flows in its boyish cut. His tall posture is insane and as he whips his head towards me. I notice those radiant green eyes looking intently at something. It was , he's grown taller and has bigger muscles. A strong build, I bet Piper thinks that he is not so wimpy anymore. I ran over to Percy, almost stumbling.

Percy

Stupid Stolls, they stole something from me. Like that's something new. Now where are they. I stepped back took Riptide out, and turned around, getting ready in an explicit stance.

"Haha very funny, caught you... Hazel?" I was surprised to see my brown frizzy hair friend. Didn't she leave three years ago?

"Hi, Hazel where have you been." I asked her, curiously, a smile breaking out on my face.

"Oh Percy, I missed you. I've been in Tucson, Arizona. I guess you've been at camp?" Hazel asked, with a pondering look on her face and her eyebrows scrunched together, eying me suspiciously.

"No, I haven't been at camp the whole time. Dude, I'm 20, I've got better things to do. I come here to visit Annabeth, often. Did you know Piper and Jason are still together, it's really surprising since they have full-fledged fights?" I said, trying to get everything out.

"Really, they fight a lot? They seem like a couple made sent from heaven," Hazel said.

"Yeah, but anyway did you know who Reyna is dating?" I asked her.

"Don't tell me it's Octavian," Hazel said.

"It's not him. He's like forever alone, yeah?" I snorted, thinking of the poor guy sitting alone, cuddling with his billion stuffed animals.

"Forever alone?" asked Hazel, looking so lost and completely innocent.

I kept on forgetting that Hazel wasn't from this time. "Oh that basically means that someone is really lonely and yeah," I said, trying to explain it in easy terms.

"That isn't very nice, you know," Hazel chastised, giving me the nagging finger.

"I know," I said. I don't think she got what I meant," I thought.

"Alright, do you have a boyfriend? I mean, who is your boyfriend? You better tell me," I interrogated her.


	6. Trust

**Hola, mi amigos. Mi llamo Arushi! LOL do you like my espanol skills! LOVE you all for the feedback and stuff! Everyone read my friend's story, it's awesome (better than mine!) Love ya. its called: House of Hades (by DaughterofHades13)**

**Hazel:**

I winced and said, "No."  
Percy realized, that she still hadn't gotten over Frank, so he quickly changed the subject, "So... um how's life? Wait, do you want to see Piper, she would be really happy to see you. Everyone missed you, you should of at least given something so we could contact you."  
"Hey Seaweed Brain, whatcha doin'," Annabeth exclaimed while running over to Percy.  
"Wise girl guess who this is," Percy said gesturing towards me.  
"Is that... really you... Hazel! You came back! We really missed you, hey come with me. Let's get your stuff in the Hades cabin," said Annabeth, really fast and excitedly.  
"Uhh... Sure? Wait is Nico here?" I questioned. "You sure changed a lot. Your hair is longer, and you grey really shine on your face, no wonder Percy fell for you," I added with a smile.  
Annabeth blushed so hard that it looked like someone had slapped her, "Thanks! Let's go, and quit stalling, bet you're just here for a guy," she winked at me.  
"No! It's nothing like that," I said, almost a little too loud. Annabeth finally gave in, and led me to my cabin. The cabin was a bit dusty, but I remember I had kept a small scrapbook that Leo had given me in one of these drawers. I don't quite remember which one.

"Hey, I'll leave you to unpacking your stuff. Come for lunch in about an hour. I'll send Nico here, okay?" Annabeth said.

"Thanks, Annabeth you're a great friend."

"No, prob. Come to me anytime if you have a problem."

"I can always trust you, bye. See ya at lunch," I watched as the last of her blond hair was out of my sight. _Why did I leave? I had good friends here. Who needs boys anyway? _I scowled at the last part. I hoped that Venus had said it just out of anger, and didn't mean it. But, I can't fall in love with any guy. Frank and I were meant for each other. But no matter, I must be strong, can't let one heartbreak throw me back. The door creaked as Nico opened it, and I sneezed. "Bless you, Annabeth told me there was a surprise guest in the Hades cabin. I guess you're technically my younger sister. Ah, don't be shy little one, it's all right I won't hurt you. Show yourself," Nico smirked.

I quickly turned on the lights, so he could see me, I chuckled at his misunderstanding, I mimicked him, saying, "I'm your younger sister."

**Nico:**

Gods, what the hell, I'm so stupid! I just made a fool of myself. "Is that really you? No way! Hazel, you're like different now. Why did you leave me, I was so alone, you were like Bianca to me. If I had lost you…"

"I'm sorry, Nico. I was just so broken," Hazel said letting it all go.

"Gods, why, what happened," I asked, suddenly very worried, seeing her chocolate brown eyes turning several shades lighter.

"It all happened, one day, three years ago, Frank… Frank… he," she sobbed.

"If he hurt you in anyway, I will just kill him," I growled.

"NO! It wasn't his fault, he thought that I…" she trailed off, explaining the whole thing.

"And, you didn't tell this before. I could of helped you. We are all your friends, and you couldn't trust us," I looked away with hurt.

"NO, it's nothing like that. I just didn't think it was important," she lied.

"This had such an impact on your life and you didn't think it was important," I exclaimed.

"Nico, you have to understand," she begged.

"What are you going to do with your life? Answer me," I asked her. I feel so bad, but I can't let me sister go through more hell.

"I don't know, tell me. What can I do?" she started sobbing again. Then I looked at her again, closely this time. Her shirt is so dirty and old, and a little small for her. Her hair was all tangled, looks like she hadn't combed it in a while. _How did she end up like this? _

"You must have hope," I pondered a little more, then I got an excellent idea.

**Come back tomorrow for a new chapter. Guess what his idea is! I know you guys are smart so yeah. Tell me your favorite song okay!**


	7. Stuck

**Nico:**

"How about you join the Hunters of Artemis? I said optimistically.

"Umm, I don't know. But what the heck, what do I have to lose," Hazel said, with a slight smile as her eyes flickered with a little hope.

"The Hunters are coming to camp today, because Artemis is gone for the winter solstice. So maybe you could ask them for more info. Hey you know Annabeth, has their card, you could ask her for it." I said, happy to see my sister's eyes shining, like they usually do.

"I better start practicing archery and swordsmanship," she said with a grin.

"Hey, how about some light sparring after lunch. Wanna bet?" I said.

"Nico, you still competitive, huh? Well I would consider it but I'm not in shape, right now. But you'll see, once I'm warmed up, I'll beat ya, easily."

"Ooh sista, you pushed it too far. How 'bout some sparring tomorrow, we go official," I said with a smirk. I opened the cabin doors, and left. I'm glad my sister is back to normal. Phew, _that's one less __problem__ to worry about._

**Hazel:**

Well, there's still hope for me. Boy, I'm hungry, I could eat a bear! Not really, heh heh. There's about half an hour left before lunch. I guess I'll go to my secret spot—which I used to share with Frank, I shut my eyes, before a tear or two could slip. It would do me no good to bring back old memories. As I walked towards the spot, I could see that it hasn't been left abandoned. _Has Frank been here to remember me? _As I pushed past the vines, that shrouded this place, I saw something was in there or should I say someone!

My heart broke, I saw Frank, with his beautiful face, which in fact hasn't changed. Still babyish, I smirked. His warm brown eyes shimmered in the sunlight, saying _I'll help you with anything._ Not to be rude, he has lost some weight, and is somewhat less stocky. His slim features are outlined, by heavy muscles. _He must have worked out a lot_, I thought.

Frank kneeled down on one knee, propped open a ring box with a diamond studded ring and asked, "There has come a time in our lives, when we take two souls and make one. We must make this decision now. Will you marry me?" Part of me wanted to tackle him with a bear hug and scream yes, until I realized I was not the only one there.

"Y-yes, I was wondering when you would ask me," a girl said, with a voice no other than Reyna's. Then it hit me like a bomb, he wasn't asking me and he doesn't know I'm there. I tried to control my tears, and ran off. Unfortunately, Frank and Reyna realized that someone was there. They started looking for the monster that ruined their romantic moment.

"Come out whoever you are. If I find you, I will tear your limbs apart!" Reyna said furiously. I was, breathing hard and still running afraid that I would get caught. I shuddered at the thought

"Travis and Conner, you better have not recorded that. I know it's you. You guys better not pull some random trick on us," Frank said with a tinge of anger. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they didn't know it was me. As I skidded to stop, I slipped on the mud and fell into a pit.

I am still sliding even though it's been more than a minute. I am really worried. _How do I get myself into these situations? _I know this can't be an entrance to the labyrinth or something, because that thing collapsed a few years ago. Finally I came to a sudden stop, at a bunch of rocks. The rocks were digging through my skin, ripping my faded jeans in the process. _It can't end like this! _I thought worriedly. I was able to get up, yet so painfully.

I inspected the underground cave, shining icicles on the edges. When I went to touch it, it broke off onto my hand, regrew into the complete form. I looked at it in awe. As I was doing that the bit I broke off started squirming in my hand, I yelped. I realized it was a bug, a beautiful bug. (**A/N: It's a glow worm, aren't they fascinating) **

Gods, help me! I started muttering curses under my breath, wishing that I never came here in the first place. At least this will give me some time to think. I turned around as I heard a large thud.

"Honey, why do you help the gods, when they don't do anything in return? They're selfish, rude, and arrogant," a lady said she seemed somewhat familiar. Her image flickered and she disappeared. I thought I must be hallucinating. I took a deep breath and thought about what the lady had said, I quickly cleared that fearful thought out of my mind. There is no use thinking like that, I remembered how Gaea had tricked me in my previous life. Thoughts of that made my face go sour.

_How will I get out of here? _I thought. Maybe I should scream for help, but it seems like no one will hear me. I could send an Iris message to Nico, but there isn't any water and I don't have any drachmas with me. I guess I'll scream; old fashioned style.

**Leo:**

I was walking through the woods, to hit on some nymphs. Then, my perfect mood got spoiled, because it started raining really hard. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, someone yelled, "Help, help me I'm stuck!" _That's what she said! _That sounds like a girl in trouble! I will be the hero and she will love me! I dreamily thought. I scrambled near the spot, but only to see it covered up with some metal and a lock. _I wonder who did this. _Well, I don't know how to pick locks, but I know someone—some twins that do.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. This is my longest chapter. Enjoy. I will need at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter. I feel like no one is reading this. Favorite this, follow it, and review it. J**


	8. Busted!

**HAZEL:**

I pant, as I scream for the eightieth time. _If I keep on going like this, then I'm going to run out of oxygen_, I think desperately. Thump, thump, thump, I hear above me. I let out a muffled shout, but the footsteps suddenly died down, and my heart fell. Maybe if I try climbing out of the vertical cavern. I wondered, _since when did Camp Half-Blood have a cavern? _I went towards the spot where I landed, it really looks like a crime scene, because of the blood, and all I need is yellow caution tape. I gazed upwards, and saw there was no way to get back up, unless if there is rope to pull me up.

This is hopeless, the cavern walls were too far apart and the rocks are too jagged. In conclusion, it's too dangerous. I slumped back, and a bunch of diamonds arose against my will. I let out a sigh, I tossed a diamond and it dented one of the rocks.

**Leo:**

Suddenly, the shouting died out. I have to run fast, someone's trapped in there and looks like it is on purpose. _Is there a traitor within the camp?_ No, I just shrug the idea off. I burst through the Hermes cabin door, panting. I look towards the twin, who are laughing and playfully punching each other.

"Som-someone is trapped, and locked inside in a pit," I say.

"Alright, alright, who do we know you're not trying to get payback from last week."

"I'm serious; we don't have much time it seems, like she has been trapped for a long time."

"You and serious? Pshh! _She, _do you know this person-girl whom you're so desperate to save?" Travis says giggling.

I scowl and say, "Shut up." Travis and Conner get some stuff out of their bed. "Why do you need a video recorder?"

"You'll see," the twins both say simultaneously. The smile on their face tells me I shouldn't do anything stupid, or it will be used as blackmail. We start running towards the spot where I heard the voice.

"Hey! Travis! Conner! you are going to die!" Reyna yells.

"Busted," Travis says.

"We didn't do anything!" Conner holds his hands up defensively.

"Oh yes you did, you caught our proposal on tape!" Frank blurts out and turns into a bear.

**Hazel:**

I try again to climb the rocks. I get up, I gaze up at an angle I can see there is a metal closing, preventing fresh air from coming in. _Someone trapped me._ I think in horror. No. Not already. My worst fear, trapped. Maybe, Gaea is trying to kill me again, but I thought we defeated her.

"No!" I say sternly to myself, "I will hang on; I won't let her, and win again! I'm getting out of here. I put one foot on one of the rocks, put the other foot on another one. I use my hands to pull my body up. I bite my lip, trying to suppress the pain. I get to about six feet above the ground, before falling. Crash! Twist! AHHHHHHHHHHH! I look at my ankle twisted at 180 degree angle.

Ouch! I breathe heavily, and slowly fall back so the wall could support me. As I slowly close my eyes, I see a big shining puddle of water at the very end of the cavern. _That wasn't there before. _This is weird, now I'm hallucinating. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I _tried _to go there. I try to get up but I collapse. So much for a peaceful vacation. Oh well, life isn't worth livin' without a _challenge._

I dragged my limp legs to the water. Thanks to ADHD five minutes felt like hours. I look at my reflection; it looks like I ran through the battlefield and back. I dip my head into the water, feeling my strength getting reviving. Boy, the water sure is cold. I lift my ankle and dip it into the water, which acted like ice. I rest my head on the soft wall, slowly feel the pain dissolving.

I drifted off into a light sleep, only to be terrified. I see the same lady that I saw before. "When the time comes, you will have the power to rise or diminish," the lady says with a slight Spanish accent. Before leaving, she shoots a fireball and says, "Who can save you now, think my child." I wake up with a shiver; I "slept" for like ten minutes. I gaze at my foot and yelp in surprise. My foot had been healed; it still feels a little sore, but how? Where am I? This surely has to be a trick by the vision lady.

**Leo:**

"This is Dr. Leo, reporting for duty. Injuries? One broken arm, one twisted ankle, and whopper lot of scratches. Well that's it for today. Travis we are sorry that-" I say with a goofy grin

"Shut up," says a very comical Travis.

**Hola! No I wasn't dead, just a bit sick. But here it is. Sorry it was short, but I will go back to my regular updating. :) kk? Review plz. Follow, favorite, review, and enjoy! It's almost 2013! We all survived 2012! Everyone who reads gets a cookie.**


End file.
